thewaltdisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Panchito Pistoles
Panchito Pistoles is a cartoon character drawn as an anthropomorphized rooster. He appeared in the film The Three Caballeros. Later he appeared in several Disney comics, including Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (minus four) Caballeros. Panchito was the only one of the Three Caballeros not to appear in Saludos Amigos, as he did not yet exist when the 1943 movie was released. Panchito is a friend of Donald Duck and José Carioca. He lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. He had some appearances in Disney's House of Mouse. His first appearance in comics was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. Panchito's full name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III.House of Mouse, episode 19 "Not So Goofy", song "My Name Is Panchito" Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito are nicknames for Francisco, which is also his fifth name. The unusually large name is making fun of the fact that, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly has one or even more middle names, and in some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's they are pretty large. Quintero González is Panchito's last name; according to Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and González his mother's. As there is no reference to his surname "Pistoles", some people assume that it is another nickname. The word "Pistoles" does not exist in Spanish, although "Pistolas" would mean guns, specifically handguns or pistols. Probably the -E in Pistoles was a phonetical adaptation to ease pronunciation for non-Spanish-speakers in the United States. His surname is likely Pistoles because he is seen with two handguns in some scenes of The Three Caballeros. The merchandise location at Disney's Coronado Springs Resort at Walt Disney World is named Panchito's Gifts and Sundries, and features Panchito's likeness on its sign. In April 2007, Walt Disney World re-introduced Panchito (along with the second Caballero, José Carioca), in the newly-revamped ride at Epcot's Mexico Pavilion with entirely new animation and a new storyline. It has been dubbed "The Gran Fiesta Tour". In the storyline, the reunited Three Caballeros are set to play a show in Mexico City. Donald Duck goes missing, and José and Panchito must search throughout Mexico for Donald as he takes in various sights around Mexico. The animation was apparently directed by Eric Goldberg.The Three Caballeros return… in Orlando, April 9, 2007 4:00 pm Panchito can also be seen in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World, which opened on April 28, 2008, as well as the Disneyland (in California) version of It's a Small World, installed during major refurbishments between January and November 2008. Señor Martinez Señor Martinez is the non-anthropomorphic horse of Panchito Pistoles. Señor Martinez first appeared in a 1944 newspaper strip, written by Bill Walsh and drawn by Paul Murry.http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=ZS+44-10-08 Recently the horse made appearances in "The Three Caballeros Ride Again" and "The Magnificent Seven (Minus Four) Caballeros", both stories written and drawn by Don Rosa. However, Don Rosa chose to draw Señor Martinez as a 'realistic' horse, instead of sticking with his more cartoonish original appearance. Aircraft representations The U.S. Army Air Force operated a North American Aviation B-25J Mitchell, serial number 43-28147, which was named and decorated with the likeness of Panchito as her nose art. She operated with the 41st Bombardment Group in the Central Pacific theater from December 1943 to October 1944 and was eventually scrapped in 1949. Today, another B-25J Mitchell, serial number 44-30734, flies as a replica of the original Panchito. Delivered on February 1945, she operated with the U.S. Army Air Force until being sold into civilian service in 1959. Restored in 1986, today she flies with the Rag Wings and Radials airshow performers.http://www.ragwingsandradials.com/main/main_message.aspx?db=B25story Panchito, Then and Now: A B-25 story References External links * Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney package films Category:Disney comics characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1945 Category:Fictional chickens Category:Fictional Mexican people Category:Fictional Western (genre) characters Category:Western (genre) comics ca:Panchito Pistoles da:Panchito es:Panchito Pistoles fr:Panchito Pistoles ko:판치토 피스톨레스 id:Panchito Pistoles it:Panchito Pistoles nl:Panchito Pistoles ja:パンチート no:Panchito Pistoles pt:Panchito fi:Panchito Pistoles tr:Panchito Pistoles Category:Characters